Therian Temple
The Therian Temple, founded in early 2006, is one of the most infamous and controversial groups within the Therian community. It is noted as one of the few known esoteric or "religious" groups of/for Therianthropes. It is based on the principles set forth in a book called "The Therian Bible", (available to both TT members and non-members, but is required reading for members)which contains rituals and lifestyle recommendations for Therians which was compiled over several years. Their said mission is to connect "Therian Magicians" with Others of their Kin, to "successfully Apply Therian Magic in the Real World", and to spread the concepts in the The "Therian Code", The "Three Therian Truths," and other ideas set forth in The "Therian Bible". This controversial and somewhat secretive group promote the idea that accounts of "were-ism" and other forms of "lycanthropic/therianthropic transformation" are metaphorical accounts of intense psychological and/or physical "shifts". The websites and Youtube channel for the Therian Temple and Therian Bible are no longer available. Sells a so called "Therian Bible" for $20 and makes promises of "Therian Magic". To join, you must pay for a subscription and buy a "Therian Bible", and take the "Oath of therion". Therian Bible The Therian Bible is a book upon which the religious group, Therian Temple, is based. It gives a set of rules, philosophies, and ideas which the OrdoVirBestia believes to be the ideal way for a therian to live and practice Therian Magic. According to the Therian Bible, the best definition of Magic is "any manifestation of one's Will in the world through the use of otherwise unclassifiable and/or non-traditional methods." In most therian/otherkin groups, magic is not mentioned, due to there being a total lack of evidence for it. The Therian Temple, however, revolves around the use of Therian Magic, a specific form of magic which utilizes the animal within. It is published by the same company that publishes The Vampire Bible. The Therian Bible by Natassja Noctis (High Priestess of the Therian Temple) Contents: Preface and Warning Chapter One:Understanding the Truths Chapter Two: Integrating the Code Chapter Three: Therian Magic Level One-Mastery of the Human World Chapter Four: Therian Magic Level Two-Harnessing the Knowledge Chapter Five: Therian Magic Level Three-The Mental Shift Chapter Six: Therian Magic Level Four-The Physical Shift Glossary of Terms Acknowledgements End (The Therian Bible by Natassja Noctis © 2006 Therian Temple/ Noctis Cultus) (Theriogram design property of Noctis Cultus) The Therian Bible claimed to be able to teach physical shifting. Anyone who learned to Physical shift was a " 4th Degree Adept Therian magician". Shapeshifiting as an interchangeable with physiological shifting, or phsycial shifting. They also had defined therianthropy as "The art, practice discussion and/or study of part-human part-animal Magic and/ or "were-ism". This is taking the original definition of Therianthropy and combining it with what Modern Therianthropy is. Structure The Therian Temple maintains "traditional" occult order degrees similar to Masonry, Scientology, and Satanism, but these should not be seen as “initiatory steps” which are expected of members. No member is required to move beyond Registered Membership, however to become a member one must first purchase the groups official book, 'Therian Bible' for reasons addressed at the groups FAQ page on their site. Further, to be considered for active membership one must fill out a 17 question application. The Second Degree denoting Active Membership is only for members who seek more involvement with the organization and other members. The group is headed by the Ordo Vir Bestia, the highest ranking members of the Temple, who work on the revisions of the Therian Bible. Ordo Vir Bestia The Ordo Vir Bestia is the decision-making Council of the Therian Temple. This level is the third Advanced level in the Therian Temple Structure, given to a person who has been invited into it, for displaying successful real-world application of Therian Magic, furthering themselves and the Temple, after reaching the Magnus Degree, in which all holding said title are required to become legally-ordained Ministers. Members of the Ordo Vir Bestia are ordained to perform Therian Ceremonies including Marriages, funerals, etc. The words Ordo Vir Bestia translated directly into English is Order Man Animal, possibly meant to be 'The Order of Man and Animal'. This is unconfirmed. Symbols Theriogram The Theriogram is the main symbol for the Therian Temple. It was created by the group's founders. The Therian Temple believed that there was much argument of the Theta-Delta, so therefore, forged a new one to represent themselves. Meaning The trapezoid represented knowledge and long-term change. The small symbols of the Moon and the Sun represented Balance of Nature. The Sun provided life energy, while the Moon represented the Lunar cycle. (This Lunar cycle affected Gravity, Tides, and a few Therians' activities.) The Cross and the Inverted Cross was meant to be positive and negative, canceling each other out. It represented neither a left or right hand path, but both linked together. The Therian Temple thought that this was similar to idea of Animal and Nature, and thus it became the "Dualistic Balance" of the symbol. Wolfsangle Another symbol used by the Therian Temples or members of the Therian Temple. The Wolfsangel (German for "wolf's hook") is a symbol originating in Germany. It is also known as the Wolf's Hook or Doppelhaken. The upright variant is also known as "thunderbolt" (Donnerkeil) and the horizontal variant as "werewolf". Historically, the symbol possibly originated as a mason's mark and was used as a heraldic symbol in coats of arms. Today, the symbol appears in numerous city coats of arms. There is also a small German town named "Wolfsangel". In 1910, a fiction book was published by Hermann Löns, titled Der Wehrwolf (later published as Harm Wulf, a peasant chronicle and The Warwolf in English) set in a German farming community during the Thirty Years' War. The book's main character , Harm Wolf, adopts the wolfsangel as a badge against the occupying forces of the ruling princes. Some printings of this book, such as the 1940 edition, showcase a very visible wolfsangel on the book cover. Various theoretical explanations, historical traces and folk legends persist as to the origins of this symbol, but the information on the actual origins of the symbol appear to have been lost in obscurity. None of the exact modern symbols now called the Wolfsangel are historically part of any runic alphabet. It may be a bindrune, or more than one rune combined to form a new symbol.The symbol bears a parallel to the Eihwaz rune, turned on its side. The Eihwaz does appear twice in the phrase, "eigi einhamr" which means, "not of one skin" and most of the other runes in the term are also represented within the mark. It can be noted that the vertical line is the exact Isa Rune. Due to its use by Nazi Germany, along with continuing use by Neo-Nazi organisations, the symbol is associated with Nazism as are many of the old folk symbols of the Germanic peoples. Public exhibition of the symbol is illegal in Germany. Criticism and Accusations The Temple has received both positive and negative reactions from therians to say the least. It has, for some time, been one of the most controversial groups in the therian community, partly because of the unwillingness of others to accept their existence, partly because of their own outward appearance. Temple:'' Ordo Therion'' In 2013, a Therian by the name of Tigerhallam, was planning to write a work on the history of Therianthropy and include a chapter on the Therian Temple. The chapter would go into detail about what their group was like, and provide a balanced argument on their influence of modern-day therianthropy. It was met with skepticism on Werelist. It's unknown if the book was ever completed. http://www.werelist.net/archive/index.php/t-32344.html References category:groups Category:Therianthropy